


On The Way To The Graveyard

by Starcast_Dreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, No Voltron, keith's family (voltron) is dead, shiro and allura are background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcast_Dreamer/pseuds/Starcast_Dreamer
Summary: The I've-been-picking-flowers-to-put-on-my-relative's-graves-and-you-demand-to-come-with-to-see-who-they-are-for-and-now-im-trying-to-figure-out-how-to-tell-you-we're-on-our-way-to-a-graveyard AU. Inspired by a post on tumblr that I can't find again to credit. Appoligies.





	On The Way To The Graveyard

Keith was filled with excitement and dread. He was now, of course in Shiro and Allura’s capable care, and he was thankful of them for doing this…. Kinda. Shiro had adopted him after befriending him as a child and after getting his file, he picked the house and job opportunity that was close to… them. His birth parent’s graves. Keith had never seen them before, or gotten a chance to properly mourn… and now he was overwhelmed and babbling and…. Ugh. Steeling himself last night, he had printed a map off of Google and was currently on his way to the burial place of his father and presumed mother. She had disappeared off the face of the planet, so everyone just assumed she was dead and all. Passing a large block of suburban homes, he came across an extremely large garden. 

‘And who needs all of that… I bet Mum and Dad would like some flowers on their graves…’ Reaching out, he plucked three medium sized lilies out of the mass of flora and fauna, unaware that he was being watched by a narrowed pair of ice blue eyes. 

The years passed, and Keith went to visit the graves at least once a month. He talked to them in Korean, his mother tongue, just to get things off his chest. Sometimes he cried, true, but words were his main solace, and he reached out to his deceased parents whenever he could. 

This, you see was an established routine. Walking the well memorized path, picking flowers when they bloomed, never too many, and only when in season, and he by now, never thought it strange. That is, until he was stopped. 

“Say boy, I’d like to meet this lover of yours.” 

“What!?” The cry burst from him as he whirled around coming face to face with a Cuban boy around his own age. “I don’t have- “   
He was abruptly cut off by the pinching of his lips together. “Listen. You take flowers from m y yard, and have been for a few years now. I think I deserve a chance to see the pretty lady. Name’s Lance. You usually head this way, right?” And with that, Lance set off down the street. 

Keith. Calm, collected Keith was flustered by this Lance person. So, stupidly, he set off after him, almost mute in shock. “Ummm…” was his elegantly stammered reply. 

“So… what’s your name. I’ll need that.” The Cuban boy -Lance- was saying, confidently walking backwards. “I mean you’ve been doing this for a while, I at least want identification of the thief of my precious’. “ 

“T-the name’s Keith and- Watch out for that scooter!” His cry didn’t warn Lance in time though, and he tripped, eyes going wide- only for his decent to be stopped by surprisingly strong hands closing around his wrist. Years of training in martial arts made Keith’s reflexes fast, and his grip strong. He pulled Lance up, so they were nose to nose- and al of the sudden noticed the way his heart was beating around like a caged bird in his chest. Blushing, he stepped back then kept walking. Lance bounced up with a small smile, and a quiet blush too. 

“Thanks for the save Keith.” Maybe it was the way he said his name, or the small tremor accompanied by his words, but Keith couldn’t help feel touched by the words. 

“Anytime Lance.” 

They continued light conversation as they walked down the road, passing the edge of most of the suburban homes. 

“Hey Keith?” 

“Yah?” 

“We haven’t stopped yet.” 

“Mhm.”

“Shouldn’t we have reached their house by now? I mean where else-…” Lance was cut off mid-sentence. They had turned the corner of a particularly bulky industrial building and could see very clearly, the graveyard. 

“Oh shit.” Lance’s hands flew over his mouth. “I’m sorry- I just assumed… I’ll be going now.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “No need to get cold feet now Lance. If it wasn’t okay, I would have told you to leave by now.” 

“Umm… O-okay.” Keith almost grinned. Lance was kinda adorable when he stuttered. He sobered quickly though. Graveyards did that. They made you feel sad- almost guilty at times. Directing Lance to the back, he stopped in front of the shoddily made, but well-maintained headstones of his parents. “Lance, I’d like you to meet my parents.” 

08080   
After that, it only took a few meetings before they started dating. He met Pidge and Hunk, while they all collectively met Shiro and Allura. Who, rightfully held the titles of dorky foster parents. He didn’t visit his parents as much as he used too, but he loved them the same. Sometimes, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t met Lance on the way to they graveyard. (Certainly not have one of the best ‘how did you guys meet?’ answers like- ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Plz give construcutive criticicm in comments I am new to writing and suck.


End file.
